1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fuel dispensing nozzles having automatic shut-off means responsive to fuel level, vapor pressure in the tank being filled, and removal of the spout from the tank being filled.
2. The Prior Art
In prior devices for utilizing fuel and vapor pressure in the tank being filled to shut off fuel dispensing nozzles, no means has been provided for keeping the nozzle shut off at all times except when the nozzle spout is inserted in a tank being filled.